Dolce
by Batya000
Summary: OC


**AN/** No-beta, YAOI, Strong content, M rate. TRIGGER ALERT. Don't expect much, like really, I have had a difficult writer's block (like never before), anyways, this has no correlation to anything actually lmao this is pure vanilla fluff and M material, this is actually a scene I wrote for a fic but due to the fic's course and ambience I had to DELETE ma' fluff, before deleting I actually thought in getting some of these short passages some light.

So this fic was accompanied with many unrelated shots that actually sucked and I basically deleted them to keep the only passage I thought didn't suck as much, that's why the beginning is lazily written :c I think if you like endless/senseless fluff with no major plot then you'll enjoy this one :D So I went from a 6000 fic to a 2000 or 3K in less than 10mn, I will also upload the stuff I deleted, (just to give you an idea about the shit I delete lmao and why) So anyways, I hope you enjoy.

This is just me making Ranma and Youki get together :d Domestic Ranma and Youki is canon btw lmao I am working in a fic called **Kintsugi** and has all the good stuff I like to write blep :P as for this 2000 nonsense fic and since its late enough, I decided not to proof-read or else it won't go out :/ so here, enjoy this heavily grammar murder. ps, when I proofread some of my earlier fics I cringe, however enjoy.

 **Summary:** -fluff wtf bitch.

OOOOO

 **.**

 **Dolce**

.

"I don't know…" his glistening tears soaked Ranma's navy hoodie, the raven haired hugged his commoved boyfriend close to his welcoming embrace, it has been a rough week for his lover, though Youki usually remained silenced through his dark episodes, Ranma was able to get a grasp on what was going on inside his mind, at least guess. And he was more than certain that for far more than a week, his lover has been counting black roses.

"I am here with you Youki."

"I know boy."

Complaining didn't work, asking him why he didn't just tell him wasn't in question, he finally understood it wasn't that Youki didn't want to tell him specifically because it was him, it was more likely that he just didn't want to admit it to even himself. A sweet treatment caused a healthier approach, a spontaneous trip always lit his boyfriend's mood and somehow, he didn't need to ask if Youki was feeling sad, he just knew.

' _I'm fine'_ were usually out of the board, Ranma knew so well when Youki was genuinely happy and proudly he noticed how his bare hands were capable of grasping his darkest of thoughts to a side, into a brighter smile and a more candid day. Today it happened to be more difficult, somehow, Youki felt bizarrely miserable and hugs didn't work any better than the slow effect of an antidepressant's cocktail.

After an hour of sitting in front of the fireplace and two filled cups of tea, Youki was finally able to admit he felt better. Ranma was more than he needed, Youki realized if Ranma stood by his side, everything would be undoubtedly fine.

" _Boy…"_ The whisper talk between them always felt seamless, their breaths mingled as they shared warmth and a comfortable silence could settle in between without making the other ask about it, they could spend either talking or just sharing quietness, and both felt just like them.

"Hm.." Ranma's murmur was smooth, his baritone voice always made Youki grin lightly and after kissing his pink cheek, Youki breathed against him, "Let's go to bed shall we?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Youki smiled at him and with his fingers, he caressed Ranma's chin. The aquamarine sparkle inside Youki's eyes made Ranma realize just how he missed the genuineness of Youki's bubbly personality.

" _Youki…I've missed you…so much"_ His cobalt eyes were sincere and the heartfelt smile made Youki's heart melt.

"Oh but I was here all along."

"Not my Youki…" Youki sighed and shook his head, he embellished in the sudden warm embrace Ranma offered and he allowed his head to hide on his shoulder, the temperateness intensified as the fire roared ardently upfront.

"I am so sorry…"muffled whispers, Ranma caressed Youki's soft and long curls as his head moved in negative.

"No idiot… don't apologize, it is in my hands not to let you get lost."

Youki's eyes crystalized as he shook his head yet again, he felt Ranma's arms hugging him impossibly close, their sighs were pushed against each other's cheeks and the sudden glow on Youki's cheeks spoke for him, especially because he knew Ranma meant it.

.

Ranma's hand pinned his sored wrists above his head and the light brushing of the raven's tongue against his lips signified the very end of his nightmare, Youki's throat chocked in a delighted grunt as his lover's humid mouth traveled from his own yearning lips to the sensitive side of his neck, he smiled as the pleasant sensation spread all the way down his spine, his legs opened wider to concoct a more intimate closeness between their flushing bodies.

Ranma used his free hand to hold his weight above Youki's spread body, his taut body rested in between his lover's legs and though their breathing started friezing, both remained fully clothed, not doing anything more than savoring the blissful feeling of a warmly endowed kiss. The inappropriate and delicious intoxication was incensed inside the raven's tongue, Ranma groaned as the younger's back arched in response to another tattooing kiss.

The lights inside the dim room flicked in yet another commonly electricity founder, the heavy rain accompanied by the hefty breeze hinted for the inevitable upcoming hurricane that the earliest news outlet had been warning of. Candles were set up in every reachable stance, as the glass creaked, Ranma was reminded of reading in the newspaper two hours prior about staying away from windows and doors. But if he was honest, making Youki his felt as his only priority.

Hands tightening, Ranma's burning mouth pressed against Youki's engorged lips yet again, his mouth gasped in between the exchange as he realized how enchantingly desperate he felt around Youki. The velvet sensation that was trapped inside his ribcage threatened to be released as soon as Ranma's ears heard another pleased moan coming from the vulnerability of his lover's panting lips.

All over again, the rush of blood raised in temperature as Youki realized, kisses were more directly a sinuously inflamed foreplay between them tonight, opening his mouth to welcome his raven's warmth, Youki allowed Ranma's tongue trace delicately over every crevice and warm spot he could find, jeans felt tight enough, both would never be forgotten of their magnificent proficiency in the sole art of kissing.

As his blush progressed and as he grew conscious of the obvious excitement underneath his clothes, Ranma hazily sensed as one of the younger's hand slipped off of his grasp. _"Ranma…"_ ungluing his wet lips from the source of his shivers, Youki whispered slyly against his partner's blushing cheeks, _"Kiss me again…"_

Doing fervently as said and just after a couple of deep kisses, the whole fever induced by the ardent sensation made Ranma separate his mouth just to allow them both to finally catch some air, Youki's now free hand came up to caress his boyfriend's rosy abused lips with his thumb, the balminess between their lustful gazes made him confidently buckle his hips against his.

Their lips joined again, Youki's light touches traveled impishly and underneath the raven's shirt, the bed was coming undone underneath their rustling weight. Ranma inwardly wondered when was the last time they stood so long, solely eating each other's mouths without improperly touching or going any further, being as satisfying as going further was, he could easily understand, their sex was _heaven_ , but truthfully, he could not allow himself to ever forget again how simply enthralling it felt when they just _kissed._

Vividly immersed inside their cocooning mess, Ranma wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back any longer, as noted before, he rooted for kisses, but nakedness was always divinely welcome. He grunted huskily as their sored lips collided in a brisker luring wrestle of sheer desire.

The warmth between their brushing tongues was impossibly pleasant as their lips pushed pleasurably just in the right angle, bluntly detaching his tongue from Youki's lips, Ranma moved his lips to his lover's neck and nuzzling all the way up to his scented hair, he made sure to keep the wild curly locks out of his way until he reached up to his desired spot.

Pecking on top of the piercings incrusted on his lover's ear caused a satisfying reaction, Youki hissed and then he panted, Ranma's tongue lapped humidly on his earlobe and after licking and silently slurping over the sensitive skin of his ear, Youki finally allowed the fever between them to take control, it was pleasant, it felt good and if Ranma whispered something, he responded with a hefty moan.

.

The thunders were loud and deafening but Youki couldn't care less, all that he heard were Ranma's incessant pants against his lips, the glorifying thrusts and the ultimately _divine_ sexual sensation as Ranma went repeatedly inside his most intimate spot _._

Ranma had Youki's legs parted to give him the necessary space to take both to oblivion, their hips moved hotly as Ranma penetrated his spread lover as puff of steams were breathed out of their mouths, fronts touching, Ranma held Youki's left thigh broader as he perceived his lover's sensual mewls preluded his imminent pinnacle.

" _Hold on…"_ Ranma husked against his ear, Youki gasped desperately against Ranma's shoulder as he moved his head in negative, _"Ah, mnnn…I can't_ …" a leaking burst was just on his tip and Youki rapidly found himself tensing down his lover.

" _Ranma… ah"_ Taking a grasp on Ranma's face and gluing the corner of their panting mouths, Youki wrapped his legs tighter around him and lolled his head back as he prematurely came between their sweating bodies. The sensation intensified for the raven and he groaned as Youki felt suddenly all too tight, keeping his tandem, he smirked as he elated in the intense, yet premature orgasm he provoked on his younger lover, the unceasing spasms surrounding his hardness felt still too overwhelming not to give in.

" _Jesus Youki…"_ he gasped as his eyes witnessed how his boyfriend trashed underneath him. Biting his own lip, Youki's back arched licentiously against Ranma as his climax finally came to an end. Breathing heavily, Youki's lips parted to huff once he became fully aware of the persistent thrusts still invading his overly sensitive walls and just before feeling himself stirring back to life, he felt how his lover suddenly stopped.

" _Boy..."_

' _Hot',_ that was the primary drive inside Ranma's mind, he leered as he pulled out of Youki's now limp susceptible body, "I am not done with you yet," that was all his breathless mouth could mutter, the rapacious gaze spoke for him and the curly-haired shivered as his lover's still hardened rod rubbed teasingly just over the soft skin of his twitching entrance. Youki's clouded eyes were much of an invitation and when he smirked back, Ranma felt his own eyes veiling in a darker shade of blue. Predatorily, his hands grabbed a hold of Youki's sleek waist.

Flipping him over to meet his immodest eyes, Ranma licked his own lips at the sensual view, Youki's words were intangible, elusive and positively muffled by the pillow that he held for dear life. His knees supported his weight as his position stood on four, Ranma's hands were already kneading lustily at the plump round flesh on his ass.

Feeling a sweeping wet tongue lapping on the delicate rim caused a chief jolt from Youki's lips, his hands fisted as his lover's languid oral muscle penetrated past his tight ring and Ranma exacerbated the sensation as his lips were added to the oral massage. Youki's thighs started shaking as the action started becoming insanely delicious, without containing his gaping mouth, he allowed himself to writhe underneath Ranma's moist ministrations.

" _Uh… mnn"_ The fever painted Youki's heated cheeks in vivid crimson, his hands gripped shakily at the sheets underneath their heft, the huffing breaths were loud enough to encourage Ranma in thrusting his slithering tongue out, swiveling just over the rim and then plunging his tongue back in, Youki was starting to thrust his hips back on Ranma's hot mouth. Ranma couldn't resist the smile that crept upon his occupied lips as he was acknowledged that his boyfriend completely surrendered against him.

Grabbing steadily at Youki's hips, the raven haired made sure to keep him still as he proceeded to nudge his boyfriend's voluptuous ass even wider to allow his tongue to prod in deeper, _"Mnnn… Ran.. ahh"_ viciously leaking, Ranma gasped against Youki once he noticed the hardness he once again was able to inflict on his beloved lover.

" _Youki…"_

Ungluing his tongue from the warm spot and just after hearing a tiny peevish moan, Ranma kissed one of his cheeks and then proceeded to lick his own lips in sheer satisfaction. "I will take you now, this is getting painful for me."

It was intense, it felt intense, Youki's body was sprawled open for him to take, the pink flush on his white skin reflected the temperateness inside the vaporous room, Youki felt more like a vulnerable receiver today, but that didn't shy away his incredibly sexy and daredevil demeanor.

His elbows supported his torso as he turned to watch his lover over his shoulder, his hair was disheveled flirtatiously over some parts of his face, his lips were glowing red, biting them, licking them and invitingly erotic, his hand nudged his own cheeks apart and then hissed when Ranma slowly penetrated him.

His name was whispered against his ear and he felt Ranma soon biting his neck, Youki closed his eyes as his lover moved languidly soft inside, the warm tandems caressed his prostate just leniently soft, missing it on purpose, Youki's hands fisted as he grew desperate and decided to rock his hips just exactly where he wanted, _"hmm there…"_

" _Here?"_ teasing, Ranma's voice was deep and mellow, his shaft shoved exactly in Youki's sweet spot and it caused Youki's frail body to shudder against him and a strong, balm shiver run down his spine.

" _Ah, yes"_ Ranma's hips picked up pace while he heard his lover breathlessly moan, Youki bit his lips as Ranma's hardened rod rammed deeply inside of him. Their perspiration plastered their bodies against each other, the hotness made it difficult to breathe fluently, _"mnn Ranma_ …" Youki's arms gave in and soon his face was hidden back on the already humid pillow.

The agitation moistened the sheets as Ranma groaned when the blissful pleasure doubled over his entire body, swiftly pulling out and trying to catch his air, he once again flipped his lover for a closer intercourse, plunging himself back in the welcoming warmth, he elated in boastful bliss as he heard Youki vocalizing the delightful stimulation on his soft spot as Ranma continued thrusting outside and all the way in until it was burning from upside down their frenzied bodies.

Lights were off, the storm upon them was intimidatingly powerful, one single crashing thunder was enough to leave the entire neighborhood without any trace of light behind, Ranma didn't mind it, he was just on the verge of exploding when their lips found each other below the darkness the storm offered.

Ranma's control keen faded as soon as he felt his lower lip being zealously nibbled and licked, the ardent sensation made his mouth gasp against Youki's reddened lips. As Youki was passionately thrusted to oblivion, he allowed his fingers to travel teasingly hard from the raven's hardened nipples to the back of his neck. He ran his wandering fingers through Ranma's sable tresses and after pulling his lover in, Youki allowed his warm lips to attach tenderly on a delicate spot under Ranma's ear.

" _Ah.. Youki…"_

Lapping his flushed earlobe teasingly, Youki smirked as the hardness inside him started twitching and Ranma's own pivoting hips faltered, he whispered against Ranma's ear _"You are one delicious caramel boy…"_

Feeling his face burning in blazing heat, Ranma fisted his own hands on the indie-looking sheets that surrounded their roguish actions, his mouth parted to sigh huskily as another right spot on his neck was divinely sucked on. Ranma grabbed Youki's chin to collide his own swelling lips against his lover's open mouth. The pleasantly fervent sensation of Ranma's tongue swiveling against his own tongue caused the younger to flail and hum in approval, _"mnnn…"_

" _Uhn, there…"_ lips detaching to moan, Youki involuntarily tightened around Ranma as he felt another wave of desire gushing out his member, the rushing blood painting their bodies red retailed the magnificence of their actions until Youki's toes curled in defeating eroticism, _"Ranma ah, I can't.."_

Lips found each other just when the tension grew, Youki's teeth trapped momentarily the pink bottom lip of his lover and a warm passionate kiss was exchanged just when Youki parted his legs wider to permit Ranma's penetrating hardness to go as solid and deep as they both needed. Trashing, gasping and hips moving sensually hard, both tensed satisfyingly after a particularly pleasant hit just in the right spot.

Hearing each other moan softly yet intensely, both finally allowed themselves to get lost in the divinely musk, the burst felt thick as they came together and Youki gasped lewdly against the lips that pressed him again, the heated carnality between each wave of their highly anticipated climax was absolutely addicting.

Ranma's cinnamon scent was undistinguishably heaven.

For them there were days were they allowed themselves to indulge in the sweetest of kisses, there were days where they permitted the inebriating aching to take their time to relish and enjoy every aspect their mouths offered, the fresh fragrance between each puff of air they breathed against the other, the honeyed nectar that only them were allowed to taste, the right angle necessary to kiss each other in just the most exquisite way, the incredible amount of intimacy in each kiss that it was difficult to understand that it was only _a kiss_ and not something much more private.

Both could agree that there were times their kisses were enough to satisfy their aching bodies, but today, with their bodies still pressed breathlessly against the other, coming down from one of the most satisfying sexual sessions between them, both could feel and understand how their clothes bothered them enough to indulge into a sweeter and much more carnally intense act of steep adoration.

"I love you…"

Breathing more evenly, Youki snuggled his nose on his shoulder as his arms squeezed the naked body still on top of him even closer to his own naked chest, "mhm, I love you too boy…"

"You feel better?"

Youki grinned, "I feel perfect."

.

OOOO

.

.

.

 **AN/** fluff, fluff, fluff omfg, this is the stuff I delete all the time, I will upload the stuff I deleted from the stuff I deleted (lol) I swear **Kintsugi** will also have smut, it's about all the Japanese shit I like (because I love samurai Ranma ofc) :F don't think that because I deleted this scene from it, it won't have RanmaxYouki goodness.

Till next time :'v

Batya000


End file.
